


Women

by redcandle17



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - Martin
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-18
Updated: 2010-02-18
Packaged: 2017-10-07 09:03:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/63550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redcandle17/pseuds/redcandle17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brienne attends to a drunken Queen Cersei.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Women

Queen Cersei was drunk again. Brienne could smell the wine on her even before she drew close enough to see her unfocused eyes and ruddy cheeks. "Brienne." The queen stumbled as she reached her. "Where's my fool of a brother?"

Brienne steadied her. "Ser Jaime is sleeping, Your Grace. He will guard King Tommen tonight."

Cersei pushed her away. "Lot of good he'll do Tommen. Will he wave his stump at the hired knives and scare them off?"

Brienne would have reassured her that there were no assassins after her son but she knew from experience it would only anger her. Besides, Cersei's fears weren't entirely unreasonable, not after Joffrey had been poisoned at his own wedding feast. "Let me help you to your bed chamber."

"It's the middle of the day," Cersei snapped. "I have a kingdom to rule."

_You're in no condition to rule naught but a privy_, Brienne thought. She did not like to think unkindly of others, but Cersei Lannister made it hard not to dislike her. "Your Grace..." She hesitated, trying to choose her words carefully. It was no good, her tongue had always been thick. "Your Grace, you've had too much wine."

The queen slapped her. Brienne stood frozen with shock. She'd seen Cersei strike Jaime, and throw things at her maids, but she'd never expected to be hit herself. "No one ever told Robert he'd had too much wine," Cersei was ranting, "The stinking oaf was drunk out of his mind half the time and they all just laughed at his jests and had another cup with him."

There was a dark stain down the front of Cersei's crimson gown. "Forgive me, Your Grace," Brienne said, "I thought perhaps you might want to change your clothes." She gestured at the stain.

Cersei glanced down. Apparently she had not realized she'd spilled wine on herself. It seemed to sober her. She was quiet all the way to her bed chamber. "Lazy wretch," she muttered of her maid when she found the room empty. "Help me, Brienne."

Brienne undid the laces of the queen's gown and helped her out of it. The wine had soaked through to the chemise. Cersei cursed when she saw, and tore it off. Brienne hastened to find fresh clothes for her, but Cersei stopped her. "Don't bother. I'll have a nap."

However instead of getting into bed, she made for the table set with food and drink, and poured herself a cup of wine. She poured a second cup. "Have a drink with me."

Brienne had no choice but to accept the cup. She took a small sip to appease the queen. Cersei smiled at her, and Brienne was struck by how beautiful she was and how like Jaime she looked. She had the same thick golden hair and the same glittering green eyes. Their lips were shaped alike too, though Cersei's were a bit fuller. However the likeness ended at the neck. Where Jaime had broad shoulders and a muscled chest, Cersei had slim shoulders and full breasts. Brienne knew she was staring but she couldn't look away.

"You wear that white cloak like I wear my crown."

"It is an honor I never dared to dream of, Your Grace."

The queen laughed cynically. "Jaime joined the Kingsguard to be near me. I never understood why the others did."

Brienne said nothing. Cersei raised her hand and Brienne tensed, thinking she was going to be slapped again. But Cersei touched her mail-covered chest. "Flat as a table top," she murmured. Brienne's heart began to beat faster, which was not its usual reaction to being mocked by highborn ladies. But then none of those ladies had ever touched her like this. Cersei was tracing circles over her breasts and, despite the separating layers of steel and cloth, Brienne felt it. Her nipples grew hard.

"But no cock." The queen had her hand between Brienne's legs now. She groped her, as if searching for the appendage she spoke of. "No cock. You may beat the best of them at arms, but you're still only woman. I am the queen and you are a knight, and yet the most miserable peasant man would not trade bodies with us."

"Yes," Brienne agreed hoarsely.

Her voice seemed to startle Cersei out of her strange mood. She removed her hands from Brienne's person and crossed the room to her bed. "Do not allow anyone to disturb my rest."

Brienne understood herself to be dismissed. She bowed and backed out of the room. As she stood guard outside the queen's bed chamber, she tried to ignore the sensations Cersei had aroused in her. It was not easy.


End file.
